Let Me Go
by Joker6817
Summary: Seth Clearwater Imprint
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the beach and watched the waves crash over each other. The sun was setting on the surface, making the sky full of pinks and oranges. This was the best time to go to the beach. No one was there. That's how I like to do things, by myself. I have friends and all but being alone is relaxing. It gives me time to think and reflect. Weird, right? That's how I am though, weird.

I absolutely hate the beach but the silence it holds seems inviting. Watching the sun set helps me relax and yet the sun's rays give me a headache. I love to write but I hate creative writing class. Being told what to write doesn't appeal to me, which is why I never thought about that as an elective. You may think that's strange or something but that's just how I am and I'm not changing anytime soon.

One thing about me is about to change, though. I'm moving from small, boring Rhode Island to big, boring Washington. I guess it's really the other way around now that I think about it. I'm moving from the big city of Warwick to the small town of Forks. I never even heard of Forks until my mom decided she needed a change of scenery. Why she wanted to change her scenery from unpredictable to nonstop rain is puzzling to me. She can do that, though because of her job.

She's a photographer and a successful one at that. I myself love photography but I love writing more. That's the difference between me and my mom. She likes capturing parts of our world in a picture. I like creating my own with a pen and paper. Well, most of the time I write in notebooks, other times I just type them on my laptop.

I heard my phone vibrate in the sand. I glanced over. The screen was lit up with a text message from my mom. She probably wants me home. Instead of answering her I gathered my things that were sprawled around me. I threw them in my old Jansport before slinging it over my shoulder. I looked back at the ocean. "Good bye," I said, then started my journey that would lead me to Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

"See this isn't so bad," my mom said, opening her umbrella. We landed in Seattle about an hour ago. Since then it's been raining nonstop. I rolled my eyes at my mom. "Yeah, sure," I mumbled. Without a word, my mom stepped outside the tiny airport and tried to wave down a taxi. I stayed inside and watched the luggage. The airport was pretty empty. Most of the people that occupied space worked here. Mom and I were almost the only passengers that got off the plane. Washington seems to get worse by the minute but in a couple months I'll probably be moving again. Mom and I never stay anywhere for too long.

"Charlotte, let's go," my mom instructed, grabbing her luggage. I didn't notice her come inside. I tend to zone out, a lot. I took the remaining bags out to the taxi. The driver packed our luggage in the trunk so we wouldn't get drenched. I slid into the backseat of the yellow cab while my mom fussed with the umbrella. She could never close them. I buckled up and gazed out the window. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon and the sky was already dark. I like rain but this is overkill. When the sun shining is a rare thing most people would avoid this place. Normal people would avoid this place. I guess that's why my mom wanted to move here. We're the farthest thing from normal.

I heard car doors slam. Mom and the driver were set to go. The engine roared and the car began to move. I gazed out the window again. Everything blurred together. My surroundings seemed to resemble a Jackson Pollock not Washington. My head started to pound and my stomach was turning. I looked down in my lap and took a few deep breaths. I've suffered from car sickness since I was a kid. My dad was the only person whose driving didn't make me sick.

He would drive me everywhere until he died. Well, murdered is a better word for it. He took my brother camping five years ago but they were attacked. The autopsy revealed that they were killed by bloodthirsty wolves. I guess that's what happens when you don't go to a camping ground but the woods instead. I know it sounds stupid to do that but in my family it was tradition. Apparently spending a few days in the woods makes you a man or whatever. No one in my family goes camping anymore. Shocker, right?

The cab pulled into the driveway of a cookie cutter house. It was white with black shutters. Just like most of our neighbors. It was still raining. I'm not sure how long the car ride was from Seattle to Forks. I knew it wasn't short though. I pulled my hood over my head and stepped out the cab. I grabbed my Jansport from the trunk. As I walked towards the house, I tried to avoid the growing puddles on the ground.

The steps that led to the porch creaked under my weight. I lowered my hood and shook my head. The porch roof shielded me from the rain but I could hear it pounding above me. I tried the front door but it was locked. I looked back at the drive way. Mom was giving the driver his tip. I took a deep breath and sat down on the porch floor. I was drumming my fingers on the old wooden planks and humming my own tune.

"Get up, crazy girl," my mom said. I jerked my head upwards. She seemed so tall to me. I climbed to my feet and dusted off my jeans. "Got the keys," I asked my mom. Her hands were full of luggage. It was up to me to open the door. "No, the old owners left the keys with our neighbors," she said. I crossed my arms. "Which neighbors," I asked with an edge. "Charlie Swan and don't give me attitude," she responded, clearly pissed off. I bit my lip to stop myself from talking. I'm not in the mood to argue with her. "He lives in that house," My mom pointed to the house to the right. I pulled my hood over my head and ran through the rain.

I beat on my new neighbor's front door as rain pounded on me. After every part of me was soaking wet, a girl around my age opened the door. "Hi," she said, even though it sounded more like a question. "Can I come in," I asked, water dripping down my face. "Yeah," she answered, moving away from the door. My sneakers squeaked when I entered the house. I left my hood on and turned to the girl. "I'm Charlotte and I just moved in next door. Your dad has the keys," I stated. She nodded her head, "Right, I'll go get them for you." She turned and walked away. I heard her stomp her way up stairs.

I looked around the room. There were a few pictures here and there. Only one caught my eye. It was of the girl and extremely pale guy. It was strange because his eyes were golden. "Ough." I heard a loud thud. I walked over to the source of the noise. The girl was sitting on her butt on the last step of the staircase. "Need a little help," I asked her with a smirk. Her cheeks turned pink. "Nah, I'm used to….falling," she whispered the last part.

She got to her feet and dusted off her jeans. "Here," she dangled the keys in front of me, "I'm Bella by the way." I took the keys and stuffed them in my back pocket. "Cool, see you around," I said, turning to leave. "Bye," she said, as I shut the door behind me. Once again rain pounded on my head. I ran over to my new house, holding my breath the entire time.

I took a deep breath once I made it to the porch. "Got the keys," my mom asked impatiently. I bit my tongue and opened the door. The first thing I realized about my new house is that it smells. And it smells bad, like wet dog. "You packed Febreze, right," I asked. "Yeah," my mom said, struggling with the luggage. I took my bags and dropped them in the first empty room I came across. With my backpack in hand I squeaked up the steps to the upstairs bedrooms.

At the top of the stairs was the bathroom and it was surround by two bedrooms. I walked into the room on the left. It had light pink walls and a hardwood floor. "Gross," my voice echoed in the empty room. I slung my backpack over my shoulder before going across the hall. I took a deep breath in front of the closed door. "Don't be pink. Don't be pink. Dear God don't be pink," I repeated under my breath. I turned the knob and pushed the door back. The walls were lime green. I walked into the center of the room and twirled. "This is awesome," I said to myself. I dropped my backpack to the floor and inspected the closet. It was small with a few shelves. "Good thing I don't have a lot of clothes," I whispered.

I trudged downstairs to get the rest of my stuff. After my room was stocked I decided to go for a walk. I made it out to my front porch before I heard it. A loud, shell shocking howl. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I didn't like that wolves were so close by. I turned and went back inside. So far, this place sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Charlotte, get up," my mom shouted, pounding on my door. I got up groggily and incoherently babbled something that made my mother leave me alone. We had been in Forks for two weeks now and it hasn't gotten any better or more exciting. My neighbor, Bella, stops by every once in a while. She's actually not that bad unless she starts talking about her boyfriend, Edward. Then it's all "I love him so much" and "I wish he knew how much I love him" and yadda yadda yadda.

With a moan and a groan I trudged downstairs to the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of Special K. I grabbed the box of Corn Pops from the cabinet and the milk from the fridge. "So what are we doing today," I asked, getting a bowl from the dishwasher. "I'm going to check out First beach and see if I can get any good shots out of the place," she responded. "Mind if I come with?" She shook her head, "Not at all. You can bring Bella if you want," She said, crunching on her cereal. "I'll ask her," I said, slurping on my milk. "We're leaving at 11:30," my mom stated. "I'll tell Bella to be ready for 11:45." My mom shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd love to go," Bella answered with a smile. "Cool, be ready for 11:30ish." Bella looked at me skeptically, "Ish?" I shrugged, "My mom has issues with being on time." Bella laughed lightly, "I'm just going to get changed so I'll be ready soon." "Just come on over when you're set to go. We can watch TV or something while my mom gets her equipment ready," I said. Bella ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, see you later," she said shutting the door. I didn't bother saying bye, I just turned and left.

I went back to my house and ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed my old Ipod Nano and plugged it into my computer so it could charge. I plopped onto my bed. My eyes darted around my room. It was kind of blah. I usually don't put up any posters because it's a waste of time. I'd just have to take them down and pack them away. That's also why I picked this lime green room. My mom never paints a room, no matter how disgusting the color. When we lived in Orlando our dining room was mustard yellow. Oh and our living room in Augusta was wallpapered with fruit. Apparently it was scratch and sniff.

I started dozing off when there was a knock at the door. My mom wasn't going to get it so I got off my butt and opened the door. Bella was standing on my porch in a gray t-shirt, jeans, and Converse. I stepped out of the doorway so she could come in. "She's not ready yet. Wanna drink or something?" Bella shook her head, "I'm all set." I shut the door behind her. "So….." "So…." I looked around the room. As if anything in this house would help me converse. "Do you listen to Taylor Swift," Bella asked randomly. "Hell no," I answered, a little disgusted. "Thank God," Bella exclaimed. That was the beginning to our friendship.

"Shesh, how far away is La Push," I whined. "Not far, so quit complaining," my mom scolded. I flipped her off when she wasn't looking. Bella started choking back laughter. "What's so funny," mommy dearest asked. "Nothing," I said, mouthing to Bella to shut up. "I have, uh, random outburst of laughter," Bella lied. I smacked my forehead. This girl needs to take a class or read Lying: For Dummies by I.M. Stupid. "Okaaay," My mom was so not convinced.

"So, do you know anyone from La Push," I asked Bella. Her face lit up. "Yeah, there's my friend Jake. Then his friends Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, Seth, Emily," she paused for a second, "crap I'm forgetting someone. Um, hmm, let me think." I looked up at the front seat. My mom popped in her Glee season one CD. "No! Not Lea Michele," I exclaimed. "That's it! Leah, Seth's older sister," Bella sort of yelled joyfully. "Are we meeting all of them today," I asked, secretly scared. I hate meeting a lot of people at once. I usually forget their names and I am all they talk about. "I'm not sure. The guys are at the beach a lot but Leah and Emily don't go unless there is a bonfire," "Bonfire?" "Yeah, it's more of a cookout," Bella answered. "Cool," I said but my mom cut me off with, "We're here!" Crazy woman.

I hopped out of the car and Bella almost fell on her butt…again. "Call me when you're done. Bella's gonna show me around," I said to my mom while she got her camera and crap all set. "Alright, bye girls," she waved with her camera in hand. "Bye," Bella stated awkwardly before walking to, well, I have no clue. I still followed her though. "Where are we going exactly," I asked Bella. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know my way around La Push." I stopped walking and folded my arms. "You don't where you're going? Call your friend and tell him to come pick us up," I instructed. She pulled out her crappy old phone and dialed.

"Jake," pause, "yeah, can you do me a favor," pause, "I need a ride," pause, "First beach," pause, "Bring the Rabbit, yeah, okay, bye," click. "The Rabbit," I asked, raising an eyebrow. "A Volkswagen Rabbit. That car is his baby," Bella snorted. "Great, another guy who's in love with his car," I said, a little disappointed. "Actually, he's in love with _all _cars," Bella confirmed. I rolled my eyes.

A couple minutes later I heard a car engine roaring. It was getting louder and louder. A red muscle car came into view. "That's Jake," Bella yelled over the loud engine. I nodded my head.

The car came to halt right in front of me and Bella. Jake, a guy with tan skin, chocolaty brown eyes and cropped dark hair, got out of the car. "Hey, Bells," he greeted with a warm smile. He looked at me and his face dropped. "Hey, I'm Jake," he said, this time with a smirk. "Charlotte," I breathed out. "Just move here," he asked. I crossed my arms against my chest, "Yeah." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Where from?" "Rhode Island," I answered curtly. "That's far," he said, folding his arms. "I noticed," I retorted. "Are we going stay here all day and continue on with this unfriendly conversation," Bella butted in. "I don't know. Are we, Jake," I mocked. "Let's go," he groaned, getting back behind the wheel. I slipped on my sunglasses. I got in the backseat and buckled up. I doubt this kid is a good driver. The shades would help a headache.

Turns out I was right. Jake's driving made me carsick. Really carsick. I stumbled out of the Rabbit onto a nicely primped lawn. "Enjoy the ride," Jake asked cockily. "I feel like kissing the ground," I sneered. He rolled his eyes and sauntered into the house. "Wow, I thought Jake only acted that way towards," Bella looked at me and cleared her throat, "my boyfriend." I took a deep breath to ease my queasy stomach. "Glad to know I am an exception," I said under my breath. Bella didn't hear me and followed Jake inside the house.

"Are you coming or what," Bella asked from the front porch. "Yeah," I said, jogging to the house. I followed Bella inside to a small living room. Guys that all looked like Jake were loitering around. "Everyone this is Charlotte," Jake introduced me with little enthusiasm. The guys all turned their heads in my direction. I hated all eyes on me. I cleared my throat and stared at the floor. "Charlotte," Jake called for my attention, "that's Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Seth." I looked at each of them through my sunglasses. The only thing different about them were their eyes. They all held different emotions.

Jake's eyes showed annoyance. Paul's revealed boredom. Jared's eyes held confusion. Quil and Embry's bore amusement. Sam's whole being radiated authority. Lastly, was Seth. His eyes were burning with curiosity, as if I was interesting. "Jake, I hope your friends are nothing like you," I stated honestly. "Why is that," Paul asked, getting angry. "Jake and I don't really get along," I answered. "And why is that," Quil questioned. "Because Jake's an ass," I said with a smirk. Husky laughter filled the entire room. Bella was trying not to laugh. Jake was shaking with anger. "I like her," Embry said in between laughs. "Me too," Quil chimed in. "Me three," Jared added. "She's okay," Paul commented with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. No one noticed because of my shades.

"Why are you so quiet," I asked Seth. I haven't heard one word leave his lips. "He just broke up with his girlfriend," Paul teased. I took off my sunglasses and placed them on my head. When I looked Seth in the eyes everything stopped. My heart started beating faster than usual. I only heard the pounding of my heart. It echoed in my ears. "Oh, come on," Jake shouted. I jumped and slowly returned to reality. I looked around the room. The guys were all surprised. Bella was confused. Jake was frustrated. "What," I snapped at the annoying teenager. "He," Jake shook his head, "Forget it."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Why is Bella friends with this kid? I like Seth much better. He's quiet and gorgeous. "So what are we going to do today," Bella asked, trying to break the tension. "As long as I'm with Seth I'll be fine," I blurted, covering my mouth the moment the words left my lips. Why did I say that? Dear God why? Seth smiled. "I'll give you the tour of La Push," he said, getting up from the couch. "Awesome," I stated with a stupid smile. I was probably blushing like crazy. Jake groaned and rolled his eyes. "Kill me, please," he said to the ceiling. "With pleasure," I sneered. Seth grabbed my hand and led me out the door. "Bye guys," he called over his shoulder.

As Seth led me away from the evil Jake, I felt kind of high. His touch gave me pins and needles. Plus he was hot. I mean temperature wise, by the way. Don't get me wrong he is, I can't even say hot because it doesn't do him justice. Like you wouldn't call a gentleman hot, you would call him handsome. That's how I see Seth. Handsome. I never thought I would consider a guy handsome. I've only met hot eye candy and annoying assholes before Seth.

"Where are we going," I asked, laughter lining my voice. "The cliffs," Seth responded with a glowing smile. "The cliffs?" My voice was a little shaky. Seth stopped walking and spun around. I looked into his chocolaty brown eyes and started to drift into la la land. "Are you afraid of heights," he asked in a gentle voice. "Not really," I replied in a squeaky voice. So that's a lie. A major lie. Number one on my scared shitless list is wolves. Number two is heights.

Seth put two scorching hands on my shoulders. He looked deep into my eyes. "Charlotte, we don't have to." His breath was hot on my face. My gaze dropped to his lips. They were so plump. He's probably a great kisser. I wonder how he kisses. I shrugged his hands off my shoulders. "Let's go," I coughed out, avoiding eye contact. I know this boy for ten minutes and I'm all ready to make out with him. Forks may suck but La Push doesn't seem so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow," I said breathlessly. Seth and I were on the cliffs overlooking the beach. The view was amazing. The sun was high in the sky, making everything glow. The water was so clear. Cleaner than the ocean back in Rhode Island. "You should see it at sunset," Seth stated. "That must be beautiful. The sky will be filled with colors and the water will be calm. I love how dark the sun gets. It's the coolest shade of orange," I said, walking closer to the edge. "I take it you watch the sun set a lot," Seth laughed. "It's the one thing that stays the same," I said seriously.

I took another step closer to the edge. I felt my stomach twist into a knot. We were so high up. I closed my eyes. Just breathe. I thought to myself. My dad would always say that to me and my brother when we were scared. It would help us stay calm and under control. "Do you want to go," Seth asked gently. I opened my eyes and turned around. "Sure," I answered, stepping away from the edge. The knot in my stomach faded with every step away from the cliffs.

I followed Seth down to the beach. Without his knowledge, I sunk into the sand and watched the ocean. The waves were calm. They seemed to glide over and around each other. I laid down in the sand and closed my eyes. I'll just take a quick nap.

"AOOOOOOOOH." I jumped awake. I was still on the beach and the sun was still up. "AOOOOOOH," a wolf howled. I took a deep breath. Wolves don't go to the beach, I repeated over and over in my head. I sat up in the sand and rocked a little. People are going to think I'm crazy. Then again, maybe I am crazy. "AOOOOH." I took another deep breath. Just breathe, Charlotte, just breathe.

"CHARLOTTE," my mom screamed, rushing towards me. I stood and ran to her. "What," I asked, realizing she was crying. "The wolves, don't you hear them," she asked, her eyes going wild. "Mom calm down," I said, pulling her into a hug. A chorus of howls sounded in the distance. Shut up you stupid dogs, my mind screamed. "We have to go. We have to go," my mom repeated hysterically. "Just get your stuff and go back to the car," I instructed. My mom nodded her head. I let go of her. "Go home without me," I said in a hushed tone. "But-""Bella's friend will take us home. Go," I ordered. "Be home by ten," she said with little authority. "I will," I confirmed.

My mom slowly made her way to her car. I hope that after all this she at least got a few good shots in. I have feeling she won't be coming back to La Push, ever. I pulled my old cell phone out of my bag and dialed Bella. She picked up on the second ring, "Hello?" "Hey, uh, I'm sorta…," I looked around at the deserted beach, "lost." "Aren't you with Seth," Bella asked. "I kinda ditched-""Charlotte!" I turned around. Seth was running towards me. "Never mind, Bella, he found me," I said into the phone. I snapped it shut, ending the call.

Seth was by my side when I accomplished putting my phone away. "Hey," he said, not even out of breath. "How are you not gasping for air right now," I asked absentmindedly. "I'm in really good shape," he answered, flexing his arms. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh, by the way," Seth attack my sides. He was tickling me like crazy and I couldn't stop laughing. I happen to suffer from being super ticklish. "S-S-Seth s-s-stop," I choked out. He stopped immediately to my surprise. Then just like that, he started all over again. "Seth…..ugh," I laughed and laughed and laughed. He stopped torturing me after a couple of minutes.

"That's what you get for scaring me," Seth mock scolded. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What," I asked breathlessly. "I thought I lost you," he said, worry burning in his eyes. "Sorry," I caught my breath, "I just like to be alone sometimes." He arched an eyebrow at me, "Why?" I bit my lip. "Save that question for another day," I advised. Seth seemed taken aback by my answer but he accepted it none the less. I grabbed my bag from the ground. I guess it fell off during Seth's tickle attack. I slung it over my shoulder. I was all set to leave but Seth plopped down in the sand. He was staring at the ocean.

I dropped my backpack and sat next to him. Even with my eyes glued to the water, I still noticed Seth inching closer and closer. We were sitting side by side. I could feel his burning flesh against mine. I heard him yawn. My eyes were stuck on the ocean. I felt his warm arm wrap around my shoulders. I felt my face heat up.

"Seth," Jake yelled. My head snapped in the demon's direction. The idiot probably didn't see me. Seth's kind of HUGE. Jake jogged towards us. He glared at me when he noticed my presence. "What the hell, Jake," Seth exclaimed with annoyance. "What," Jake spat. "Stop glaring at her," Seth growled, getting to his feet. Jake ignored Seth's request. "Sam needs to talk to you but I can see that you're busy," Jake sneered. Then he stalked off into the woods. Seth joined me on the ground once IT was out view.

"Sorry about that," Seth said, looking out at the ocean. "Why are you sorry," I asked, playing with the sand. I peered up at Seth. He was staring at me. He seemed confused. "I don't really know," he said finally. My lips held a small smile. I started writing random words in the sand. "Do you have to go," I asked, my heart sinking. Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me. "Nah, Sam can wait," he stated. I had to look away from him. I could feel my cheeks burning up. Damn, this boy. I've known him for a couple of hours and now I'm all "Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" It's disgusting and there's no point to it. I mean there's no point of me crushing on him. I'm just going to have to pack up and leave him.

I reluctantly shrugged Seth's arm off my shoulders. He looked disappointed. I bit my lip and looked out at the ocean. "You should probably go talk to Sam," I suggested to Seth. He sighed and got to his feet. "I'll take you back to Emily's first," he said, lending a hand to help me up. I ignored his gesture and stood by myself. I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I saw hurt flash through his eyes. I tucked my unruly brown hair behind my ear. "I'll have Jake do it. You go," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

Without an answer, I started walking into the woods. It only took about five minutes for me to get lost. Why did every stinking tree look the same? I should just turn around and go back to the beach. I spun in a circle. Which way is the beach? "Ugh," I gave up and plopped on the ground. I pulled my laptop out of my backpack and turn it on. It didn't take that long to boot up and I was thankful. I opened up Microsoft Word and started typing. _"….They sat on First Beach in silence. Stealing secrets glances at each other. Neither knew of the other's feelings. The way they made each other's hearts skip a beat was unknown to them…." _

"Your words hold truth," an angelic voice asked from behind me. I pressed the save button and turned my laptop off. I got to my feet and turned around slowly. A man with snow white skin and shaggy brown hair stood before me. His eyes were a deep red. "Maybe," I replied to the stranger. He smirked at me and took a step closer. "I shall take that as a yes," he stated. "Fine, just….oh, whatever," I groaned. The man seemed amused. "I feel the need to make your acquaintance. My name is Lysander, and you are," he asked with burning curiosity. "Charlotte. Lysander, why do you-" he gently held my hand and placed a cold kiss on it.

His touch was like ice and his hand felt like stone. "You're freezing," I blurted, a shiver going down my spine. "I am sorry if my touch harms you. I cannot help it," he said with sorrow in his eyes.

"It-it's okay," I stuttered, brushing his hair from his face. I heard a growl from behind me. My heart skipped a beat. Lysander looked scared, too. "I take it you are not fond of the wolves," he whispered in my ear. "I hate them," I confirmed. I heard a whimper from behind the bushes. "Do you know how to get out of here," I asked Lysander. He nodded his head. I took a couple steps back. I put my laptop back into my bag. I was zipping my backpack when a large russet wolf attacked Lysander. Then a wolf with sandy fur attacked him, too.

My body went rigid. I wanted to help but I couldn't move. I was frozen to the core. A gray wolf sauntered out of the bushes and nudged me with its nose. I fell backwards on my butt. I tried to get away from it. A black wolf stood at my other side. I was trapped between the two. They were both barring their teeth and growling. Not at me but at Lysander. I brought my knees up to my chest and put my head in my hands. "Please go away and stop hurting him. Please," I begged, tears streaming down my face.

All I could think about was my dad and brother. They didn't have wakes because their bodies were too gruesome. My brother had lost his legs and an arm. My dad had lost more. Was that the only thing going to be left of Lysander? Just his torso and maybe his head? What would they do to me when they were done with him? Swallow me whole?

I felt a wet nose nudge my shoulder. "Go away," I screamed. The wolf whimpered. I went to look up at the gray wolf but it wasn't there. The one with the sandy fur was there instead. It was sitting on its haunches, staring at me. "Please go," I cried. The wolf….frowned. "Are y-you frowning," I asked the wolf. It nodded its head. I did a double take and shook my head. "Go away, please, just go away," I begged, hiding my face with my hands. The wolf whimpered again.

I heard an unnatural snap from behind me. A pair of blistering arms picked me up bridal style. I looked up to see a crestfallen Seth. "Seth," I croaked. "Yeah," he said, staring straight ahead. "Where-""Back to Sam's," he answered curtly. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his chest. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to tell her," Someone shouted, waking me from my slumber. "Did you not see her reaction," Another, more familiar, voice yelled. I stirred and blinked my eyes a few times before fully opening them. I looked around the room. I was laid on a couch. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face into a pillow. "That's why I can't tell her," a voice, I came to realize was Seth's, rationalized. "Since you're so sold on her not knowing, shut the hell up," an unfamiliar female voice snapped.

In an instant, I felt my body heat up. I lifted my head up and opened my eyes. Seth was gazing down at me. "Hi," I whispered awkwardly. "Hi," Seth echoed. I sat on my knees, making some room for him on the couch. He squeezed into the small space gracefully. My knees were touching his thigh. I could feel his burning flesh through my clothes and my heart beat a little faster. I tried to ignore it and tucked my hair behind my ear. I looked over at Seth. A smile seemed to be tugging at his lips. "What?" I asked the randomly happy boy. "You're blushing," he teased with a growing smile. I hid my face in my hands, trying to hide my embarrassment.

When I closed my eyes a memory flashed in my head. The woods, Lysander, and the wolves filled my mind. I stumbled to my feet and turned to Seth. "Lysander! We have to find him…The wolves….t-they attacked him. Seth we have to look for him or go to the police!" I was in hysterics. Lysander's body, or what is left of it, is just lying in the woods all mangled and bloody. Someone has to find him and tell his family.

In an instance, Seth was on his feet. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. "Just calm down, Charlotte," he coaxed. I did my best to shove him off. "I can't calm down. Lysander is probably dead in the middle of the woods and you want me to calm down? We have to do something," I screamed. Seth looked alarmed. No one ever suspects me to go off like this. Everyone expects me to mind my business and keep quiet about things. That's why I'm not a people person.

"Charlotte, Lysander was a bad guy. No one will go looking for him. Let it go." I stared at Seth with disbelief. Did those words really leave his mouth? "Seth what is wrong with you? He seemed nice and no one deserves to die like that," my eyes watered, "no one." Seth looked like he was about to say something but closed his mouth. I was so aggravated with him and the whole situation. I stomped into the kitchen which was crowded with people. Some I knew, others were total strangers.

"Hey, Charlotte," Embry greeted awkwardly. "Hey….do you know where Jake is?" I asked, a little rudely now that I think about it. "Yeah….he's at his house." Embry looked over at Quil. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. "With Bella," Embry added after awhile. "Well, can you take me to him?" I asked. The boys did a double take. "You _want_ to be around him," Quil stated way too over dramatically. "I thought you hated him," Embry added. I rolled my eyes. "Look, he has a car and I need to get somewhere. So can someone take me to him?"

I felt a hand grip my shoulder, a very hot hand. I shrugged off Seth's hand and didn't bother turning around. "Well…..?" I looked from Embry to Quil. They sighed and shook their heads. "Alright, let's go," Embry got up from the table and walked out the back door. I followed him outside.

He headed into the woods and I hesitated for a moment. Do I really want to go back in there? The wolves….but Lysander may still be in there. There's a slight chance he may be okay and I'm the only one who can help him. I broke into a jog, trying to catch up with Embry.


	6. Chapter 6

Embry and I didn't talk much on our walk. In reality, we didn't talk at all. If we did it would have been a worthless and meaningless conversation. I barely know him and I don't care to know him. He may be a great guy or he may be a douche bag. I'm fine with not knowing. Over the years, I figured the fewer friends I make, the better. That way when I move, I have fewer people to miss.

I red house came into view. "This is it," Embry said, walking towards the garage. "Thanks," I said in monotone. "You're welcome," he replied automatically. Well, that was awkward. I silently followed Embry inside Jake's garage. Jake and Bella appeared to be sucking face. From the looks of it Jake was forcing Bella to kiss him. She was pounding on his chest with clenched fists. Embry pulled Jake off of Bella. Bella looked over at me. She was teary eyed and a little shaky. I wasn't quite sure how to deal with this situation. Comfort Bella or make fun of Jake?

Bella made the choice for me when she ran out of the garage. I decided to stay behind with Jake. "Uh, I'll let you guys talk," Embry said before rushing out. Jake glared at me and crossed his arms. "You're lucky she's your friend," I spat. He raised an eyebrow at me. "And why is that?" His voice was low. "She could go home and tell Charlie. You realize what you're doing is sexual harassment, don't you?" Jake's demeanor faltered for a moment. "What are doing here?" He asked, completely ignoring my last statement. "I wanted to ask you, if you would give me a ride."

I avoided eye contact with him and stared at me shoes. He sighed loudly. "Fine, where to?" I looked up in astonishment. "Really?" My voice squeaked and I covered my mouth. Jake smiled but then coughed to cover it up. "Yeah, where do you want to go?" He asked again. I bit my lip. "The police station….." Jake's face looked extremely confused. "Why? What happened?"

My vision got blurry for a moment. I cannot cry in front of Jake. A complete stranger? Maybe. Jake? Never. "This man, his name was Lysander and," I took a deep breath as the memories flooded my mind, "the wolves, I think they killed him and-""Charlotte, if anyone cares to notice he's gone they'll report it." Jake rudely interrupted. "What is wrong with you people?" I shouted. "Lysander could be dead! Someone needs to help him! What if he's still alive? I can't let him die because of some damn wolves!"

I stomped off into the woods, partially because I was angry and partially because I was embarrassed. I started running when I heard Jake calling after me. For some stupid reason, I kept running further into the woods. I stopped to take a breather and realized once again that I was lost. "Great," I groaned, kicking a tree. A heard someone chuckle. I spun around. It was Lysander and he was completely unscathed. I smiled. I was relieved he was okay. "How?" I asked randomly.

Lysander's face dropped. He ran a hand through his shaggy locks and sighed. "I do not wish to speak of it just yet but I will in time," he stated. I nodded my head, letting him know it was okay. I did look him over, though. I still didn't notice anything wrong with him but he was holding my bag. I must have dropped it earlier. "Can I have that back?" I asked, pointing to my bag. "Of course," he exclaimed with a laugh. His laugh reminded me of music. I'm not sure why.

When I grabbed my bag, I felt Lysander's icy touch once again. It made me involuntary shiver. "Sorry," Lysander mumbled. "It's okay," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Lysander stood there in an awkward silence. I was glad he was okay but he's a total stranger and we're in the middle of the woods. "Lysander?" He seemed a little shocked by my random outburst. Then again, it was a random outburst. "Yes?" He said after regaining his composure. "What are you doing in the woods?" He froze for a second before letting out forced laughter.

"That is a question you must also answer," he teased. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" I replied sarcastically. Lysander laughed again. It was literally music to my ears. I couldn't help but laugh too. I heard a growl from behind me and my body went rigid.

This can't happen. Not again, not twice in one day. It just can't. I heard another growl followed by a howl. Without thinking, I ran into Lysander. I wrapped my arms around his frozen body. "Save me," I pleaded to those red eyes. Lysander was stiff. I was suddenly aware that he wasn't breathing. "Lysander!" I screamed as a wolf howled. In one swift movement, he threw me over his shoulder and took off running.

He was going so fast I was beginning to get dizzy. I closed my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about Lysander. His body is so cold. His eyes are blood red and he doesn't breathe, but he has to, doesn't he? I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and tried not to think. It wasn't working out to well.

Visions of Seth flashed in my head. After I took off my sunglasses and looked him in the eyes…..what happened? It was as if everything stopped but it didn't because Jake made me look away. Damn, Seth. He's so amazing. Why wouldn't he go help Lysander, though? Maybe, once Lysander stops running, I can ask him but that means I'll have to go back to La Push. I'll have to go back to the wolves.


	7. Chapter 7

"Charlotte," Lysander set me on my feet, "you may open your eyes now." My eyes fluttered open and I felt queasy. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths. When the sinking feeling in my stomach faded, I opened my eyes. "Where are we," I asked Lysander. We were standing in someone's front yard. The house was huge and white. Floor to ceiling windows took up most of the house's structure. It was beautiful.

"This home belongs to an old friend of mine, Dr. Cullen," He responded. I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair. "Lysander, I need to go home. I don't know you. I don't know Dr. Cullen," I rambled. I guess the whole stranger danger thing my mom drilled in my head as a kid just started kicking in. I mean really, when something is going on, and it's something bad or illegal, you don't really think. You just do. At least, that's what happens to me. My whole body gets pins and needles and I act on adrenaline. I definitely don't stop and think about what's going on, until it's too late.

"Charlotte, I assure you that I have no intention of hurting you. My friend and his family are gentle and kind people. You are safe. Trust in me, Charlotte," Lysander spoke in a comforting, yet pleading voice. I stared at the ground for a minute. Trust. That's hard from me to do. I don't exactly trust people. I may rely on them, but I don't trust them.

"Lysander!" A male voice exclaimed from behind me. I turned around. A pale man with golden hair waved to Lysander. I stared at him with wide eyes. He seemed so much like Edward. Their eyes were exactly the same. They seemed so unnatural. I think Bella said Edward's last name was Cullen. It would only make sense that this man was his father or at least a relative.

's smile brightened when he saw me. "Lysander, come in," the doctor motioned with his hands. "One moment, Carlisle," Lysander called to the man. "Charlotte, I would not put you in harm. These people will not hurt you but," Lysander took a short, dramatic breath, "you may wait outside if you wish." I rolled my eyes. I felt like he was talking down to me. His tone made me feel like a stubborn child. "I'll go inside but, you have to take me home by ten or back to La Push." Lysander's face lit up and he smiled, "Perfect."

I began to follow Lysander inside the house when I noticed a deer rushing through the woods. I looked ahead at the old friends immersed in a conversation. They wouldn't notice if I just went for a little walk, right? I won't go that deep in the woods and the wolves are just in La Push, I think. I guess it would be best to just stay with Lysander.

As I approached the Cullen's front door, I felt more and more alone. Lysander and Carlisle were talking about old times and shit. I don't have anyone to discuss old times with. I don't even have old times to discuss. My only memories are of moving from place to place. Sure, I have memories from when my brother and dad were alive, but remembering them makes me depressed.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head, I stepped through the doorway and entered the Cullen's beautiful home. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. I hope they're not rich assholes. I heard musical laughter and at first I thought it was Lysander but I noticed it was Edward instead. Bella introduced us once at school but I'm a grade below them so I rarely see them in school. I never knew he was rich or anything. Maybe I would have if I listened to the annoying gossipers at school. Whatever.

Edward walked, well glided, over to me. "Charlotte," he said with a nod. "Hi," I greeted awkwardly. He ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair. Seth is way cuter. I subconsciously reasoned. I mean Seth has dimples! Who doesn't love dimples? Plus his smile is amazing. Ugh, I am officially pathetic. I have to stop thinking about him. I'm just going to end up leaving him in the end. Mom will probably want to move to Alaska next.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Edward asked. I came back to earth and nodded my head, "Sure." The pale teen with the way too fashionable outfit lead me into their extravagant kitchen. I looked around, extremely impressed. I could never afford any of this crap: crystal glasses, marble counter tops, and motion activated garbage can. I heard Edward chuckle randomly. "What's so funny?" I asked with a little attitude. The boy shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. I hate when people do that. Obviously something made him laugh. Even people who are crazy have their reasons.

"What's next," I asked with an edge of annoyance. Edward scratched the back of his neck and bit his lip. "We can go to my room," he suggested. I shrugged my shoulders, "Lead the way." Edward turned around and took me upstairs to his room. Once inside, I was a little jealous. He had a wall made of glass facing the forest and an insane amount of records, CDs, and cassettes throughout his room. "Wow," I stated absentmindedly. "You like music?" Edward asked. "Love it," I replied with a smile. I took a step towards the nearest collection of music and scan the titles. I realized he had everything in order by genre. I happened to be in the classical section.

"Do you have anything good?" I said in a teasing voice. Edward smirked and shook his head at me. "What do you like?" He said taking a step closer to me. "A better question would be what I don't like," I joked. Edward laughed and I smiled a little myself. This kid isn't as much as a prude as I thought he would be.


	8. Chapter 8

"Skydive naked from an aero plane or a lady with a body from outer space. My heart, my heart, kick start my heart. Say I got trouble, trouble in my eyes. I'm just looking for another good time," I sang along to Mötley Crüe.I was super surprised to find the Dr. Feelgood album among Edward's shelves. He never struck me as the glam rock type. I'm so glad I was proven wrong.

I banged my head to the last few beats as the song came to an end. Edward paused the stereo system. He turned to me with a smile etched on his face. "I would have never pinned you as a Crüe fan," he said with a laugh. "Same here, but just a heads up, I kind of love everything. So, don't be surprised if I ask to listen to Cyndi Lauper or Ozzy." Edward shook his head and chuckled. I didn't know he had so much life in him. He crossed me as a 'screw the world' type of guy. It's amazing how music changes him. I wonder if it changes me or at least my attitude. I guess it all depends on the song. I bet Seth listens to a lot of rap and hip-hop (simply because he's a teenage boy) but also some Uncle Cracker and John Mayer (just because he seems laid back and happy). I wonder what he's doing right now. Wow, I sound like a stalker.

"So have you been to La Push," Edward asked randomly. "Yeah," I said in a dreamy voice, thinking of Seth. I coughed to cover up the cheesiness of my voice. Edward smirked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Can you…do me a favor?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. Edward looked at me with skepticism. "What's the favor?" I bit my lip to stop myself from cussing. I forgot this kid was smart. There shouldn't be any harm in asking for a ride, though. "I was wondering if you would give me a ride to La Push. You don't have to, I was just-""I can't," he said curtly. "Oh, well, thanks anyway," I responded sheepishly. I averted my gaze to my shoes. That was stupid and kind of rude. I'll just wait for Lysander to take me back. I can wait. He won't be that long, I hope. "My brother will take you though," Edward cut through the silence. My head shot up and I smiled a little. "Really?" The boy nodded his head, "Yeah, Emmett has no problem with breaking rules." Rules? "What do mean? Are you not allowed to go to La Push?" I said the last part jokingly but Edward gave me a worried look. "You're not allowed there are you?" His response was a rather loud sigh. "That's a yes," I assumed. He nodded his head. "It's a stupid reason, really, but we can't go. Which is why Emmett will be more than happy to drive you." I laughed a little to myself, "I don't know Emmett but I think I'm going to like him." Edward rolled his eyes, "Everyone does."

I walked over to Edward's door and opened it. I gestured with my hands towards the hallway. "Lead the way," I instructed. The Cullen boy grabbed my forearm and dragged me down the hall. He stopped in front of a door that had Judas Priest seeping through the cracks. I smiled and silently thanked God. Any guy who likes Judas Priest is good with me. Edward knocked on the door and within seconds it was opened by a really hot guy. He had snow white skin and raven black hair. He was well built and tall. He must be in his twenties and he must be Emmett. "Ed-" He began to say but stopped and looked directly at me. His eyes were black.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward stepped in between Emmett and me, acting as a barrier. I heard a growl erupt from Emmett. He reminded me of a voracious animal. "Charlotte, get out of here," Edward said in a low voice. Without a word, I slowly walked towards the staircase. I had an urge to run like hell, but something relaxed me and made me unnaturally calm. Upon reaching the last step, I felt chills go down my body. The air around me was freezing. It was colder than when Lysander carried me.

I heard voices coming from a room, I later found out was the kitchen. Inside were Lysander, , and four strangers. Their conversation simmered and their heads snapped in my direction. My head fell and I stared at the ground, feeling uncomfortable. "Charlotte, is everything okay?" Lysander's musical voice asked. I peeked up and bit my lip. "I was just wondering if I could go to La Push." The blonde stranger rolled her eyes. "I suppose I can take you back now," Lysander said with a sigh. I saw 's brow furrow with worry. "Lysander," he began to say, but was cut off by a knocking on the door. "I'll get it," a perky, petite brunette said before dancing out of the room.

"Where is she?" I heard Seth scream from the front door. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest. I have definitely passed the point of pathetic. No other outbursts were heard from him, until he entered the kitchen. The first thing he did was crush me into a life threatening hug. "Seth," I gasped. He pulled away slightly, leaving his hands on top of my shoulders. "Sorry, I-""It's okay," I mumbled. I heard someone behind me clear their throat. I turned around and let Seth's hand fall from my shoulders. Lysander gave me a knowing look, "You wish to leave?" I bit my lip. "Well, I-""Of course she does, leech," Seth growled. I looked back at the teenager and glared at him. "I can speak for myself," I spat. I caught Seth frowning before facing Lysander again. "I really like you, Lysander. You sort of saved me earlier. It's just my mom, she thinks I'm in La Push and Edward is surprisingly awesome," I took a short breath, "Emmett kind of creeps me out. He looked like he wanted to, well, eat me and Edward told me leave."

I heard something shatter from my left and turned to face an angry looking blonde. At her feet were tiny shards of broken glass. ran a hand through his hair, "I think it would be safe for you to leave." I felt my stomach drop. "Safe?" I asked wearily. Carlisle chuckled humorlessly, "That was a poor choice of words. I'm sorry, Charlotte, I meant you can go. We are not insulted." I bit my lip, not fully believing him. "Okay, well, thank you for having me," I stuttered awkwardly. Something hot encompassed my hand. I turned around and saw that Seth was holding my hand. "You're welcome anytime," the pixie girl said, "we'll see you soon." I nodded my head and Seth lead me out of the house. Jake's car was parked in the driveway and he was behind the wheel. For once, the sight of Jacob Black didn't anger me. I was still listening to what the pixie girl said. She sounded so sure that I would be back soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake pulled into the drive way of Sam's house. He cut the engine and got out of the car. Seth left the passenger's seat and the two boys began walking towards the house. I sat still in the back seat, staring at the headrest in front of me. Why had Emmett looked at me as if I was, literally, a piece of meat? Is he cannibal or something? And what was with pixie girl? She sounded too freakishly sure I would be back. The only good, non-creepy thing that happened today is that Edward Cullen seems normal. I no longer think he has a stick up his ass, that's for sure.

Someone knocked on the window and I jumped. I looked out and saw Seth. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of Jake's car. "Is everything okay?" Seth asked as I leaned on the car door. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I lied. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I know something's wrong," he stated hoarsely. I bit my lip and inwardly cursed him out. "I don't have to tell you the truth," I snapped. He took a step closer to me. "I want you to, though." I rolled my eyes and started walking into the house. Unfortunately, Seth had no problem catching up with me. "Hey," he tugged on my arm, "I just want-""Can you drop it? Please?" I said in an irritated voice. The hurt in his eyes was evident and made me feel a little guilty, but I can only take so much pestering.

I quickened my pace on my way in the house, leaving Seth on the porch. The living room was dead silent and full of people. I cleared my throat and inwardly cringed at the awkwardness. "Jake, can you take me home?" He scratched the back of his head, "You couldn't have asked sooner? I mean I would have driven you straight home from the Cullens." I saw Bella perk up. "You met the Cullens?" She squealed, earning a glare from nearly everyone in the room. "Um," I coughed, "Yeah." Jake sighed like a drama queen, "Let's go."

"Bye, Charlotte," everyone said in unison. I smiled a little, "Bye, guys." Jake led the way out back to his car. I stood by the passenger waiting for him to unlock my door. "Charlotte!" I turned around to find Seth running towards me. Before I could say anything, he smashed his lips against mine. I was so shocked I didn't know how to react at first. Gradually my arms slid around his neck and I kissed back. I pulled away from Seth when I heard cheering. I looked over at the front porch and saw all the guys and Bella hooting and hollering. I buried my face in Seth's chest out of embarrassment. I felt his laugh vibrate through his chest.

"Are you ready to go or do you want to continue eating each other's faces off," Jake teased. "I really should get going," I sighed. "Don't go," Seth pulled me closer to him. I wiggled away from him and he frowned. "I gotta go. I'll see you around," I said before getting into Jake's car. I waved to everyone as Jake pulled away from the house and drove down the deserted road. "Why do you do that to him?" Jake asked randomly. "What do mean?" I gazed out the window watching tree after tree pass by. "You make Seth thinks he stands a chance and then you brush him off," he said harshly. I looked over and noticed how tightly clenched his hands were around the steering wheel.

"Jake, I like him, a lot. It's just I move around all the time and I have a feeling I'll be moving soon." Jake drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "And why is that?" I took a deep breath and shook my head. "You're probably going to think it's stupid but my mom she heard wolves today and they scare her." "What about you?" I bit my lip and tried to hold back the memories. "They scare me, too." "Why?" I looked out the window and the blurry images caused my head to hurt. "It's personal."


	11. Chapter 11

Jake and I drove in silence for awhile. It surprisingly wasn't awkward since we were both lost in our own thoughts. I kept thinking about Seth and what Jake said. I truly like Seth, but being anything more than his friend will just end badly. Even if my mom didn't hear the wolves, we'd still have to move. After everything that's happened today, I almost want to move. I hate wolves. They destroyed my family.

"Which house is yours," Jake asked as he pulled down my street. "It's next to Bella's, on the right," I informed him. He nodded his head and turned up the music on the radio. The song was "Shout at the Devil" by Mötley Crüe. I smiled to myself and shook my head. "What," Jake snapped. "I'm surprised you like this song, that's all," I responded defensively. Jake pulled the Rabbit into my driveway, "You know this song?" I gave him my are-you-kidding-me look and didn't say a word. "I took you as the cheesy pop song type, so stop looking at me like that," he defended. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little to myself. Jake kind of reminds me of my brother.

"Thanks for the ride, dipshit," I said before opening the door. "Anytime ass wipe," he responded as I grabbed my bag from the back seat. I got out of the car with a smile on my face for some odd reason. I even waved to Jake before he disappeared down my street. I trudged up my front steps and twisted the knob on the front door. Stepping through the doorway, the smell of brownies hit me like a wall. I ran up the stairs and dropped my backpack on my bed. I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen, where in all its glory, sat a dish piled high with steaming hot brownies. I snagged one and worked on getting myself a glass of milk.

My mom came into the kitchen playing with her IPad. "Charlotte, which do like better; Maine or Georgia," She asked without looking up. I bit my lip, knowing where this conversation was going. "Why does it matter mom?" She looked up at me for a split second then back down to her toy, "Just wondering, since we're not going to stay here forever." I rolled my eyes and sipped my milk. We haven't even been here for a month and she's already talking about moving, again.

I tapped my pencil on my Geometry book as if it were a drum set. I looked over at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes until the bell rings. Ten minutes until I'm free. I looked around the classroom and noticed I wasn't the only one not doing the assignment Mr. Crawford scrawled on the board with his messy writing. One thing I realized over the years of switching schools, all math teachers have awful handwriting.

I jumped when the bell rang, but gathered my shit in an instant. I was the first person out of the classroom and proud of it. Everyone at this school just stares at me. They don't talk to me; they just stare as if I had three eyes and tail. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the burly, Emmett Cullen leaning against my locker. I bit my lip and contemplated leaving my jacket in my locker and going straight home. Although I could live without the jacket, my history book was in my locker and I needed that.

I took a deep breath and straightened up before walking towards my locker. "Excuse me," I said in a small voice. The muscular senior moved out of the way with a smirk on his face. I twisted in my combination and grabbed my book and jacket from the old hunk of metal. Slamming the door shut, I noticed Emmett was still there, watching me with that annoying smirk on his face. "Can I help you," I said, not hiding the annoyance in my voice. He chuckled huskily before answering, "I just wanted to say I was sorry for what happened the other day." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and eyed him. I was caught off guard when I saw that his eyes weren't black; they were almost golden, like Edward's. "O-oh," I stuttered, then cleared my throat, "yeah, right. Um, I guess you're forgiven, even though you didn't do anything wrong. Just freaked me out a bit…."

Emmett looked at me with amusement as I babbled like an idiot. I shook my head and started heading towards the parking lot. "Wait," I heard Emmett say from behind me. I turned around to face the boy. "Why don't you let me take you home," he asked slyly. I tapped my foot and pretended to think about it. "Hm, how 'bout no?" Emmett did a double take, "What? Why?" I shook my head at him, "Because it would be stupid for you to take me home, since Bella's my ride and she literally lives right next door." He looked a little dumbstruck from that comment so I, once again, headed to the parking lot.

I spotted Bella's nasty old truck not too far from the school and directed my path in that direction. I felt small drops of rain falling on my face and held back a groan. All it ever does in this place is rain. I've never been a big fan of sunshine, but I'm really starting to miss it. "Charlotte, wait up!" I stopped walking and stood perfectly still for a moment. I hung my head and fought back a groan. What the hell is Emmett Cullen's problem? I know he's got himself a supermodel (and super possessive) girlfriend, so he's not looking for a date. I doubt he wants my help with school stuff, if he even needs it. So what's his deal?

I felt a strong, ice cold hand grip my forearm and pull me off to the side, out of the middle of the school parking lot. "Bella's going home with Edward so…." He finished his sentence with a cute little smile, dimples and all. I rolled my eyes and grunted. Very attractive, I know. "Lead the way," I said lightly. Emmett looked at me with a confused expression, "Lead the way…?" I gritted my teeth, "To your car." "Riight." I rolled my eyes and followed him to his Jeep.

I climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up. Emmett sat in the driver's side, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Are you going to drive?" I asked like the smart ass I am. "We have to wait for Rose," he said flatly. "Oh," I said more to myself than to him. We sat in, by far, the most awkward silence ever. I played with my hands in my lap and nodded my head to inaudible music. "May I ask you a question?" I looked up and locked eyes with Rosalie, who was standing by my door. "Sure?" I responded with little authority. "What are you doing in my seat?" The blonde bitched. I rolled my eyes. Girls like her really, really piss me off. "Um…sitting," I stated obviously. Rosalie glared at me and I heard Emmett stifle a laugh. "Rose, why don't you just get in the backseat," Emmett cut in. She looked from him to me, flipped her hair, and climbed into the backseat.

I felt her eyes on me the entire ride, but did my best to ignore her. I mean what is her problem? Does it bother her that much that my ass is in 'her' seat? I laughed a little at the ridiculousness of that thought. Although, it could be true, the bitch is a bitch after all. "What's so funny," she snapped. "You're face," I muttered. "Ha ha, that's so mature, _Charlotte_," she responded dryly. "That's real polite, Rose," Emmett sighed. I, as well as Rosalie, gave Emmett a look. What is up with this guy?

Emmett pulled down my street and stopped his Jeep in front of my house. I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my backpack. "Thanks," I called over my shoulder as I climbed up my porch steps. I unlocked the door and headed upstairs to my room. Throwing my bag near my closet, I plopped down on m bed. My breath caught in my throat as a thought crossed my mind. How did he know where I lived?


End file.
